How far we go
by Fall Out Bones Girl
Summary: the team are after pelant and booth could be the target. but when they find him could a old killer come back for revenge. ste after 8x24.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Secrets revealed

It was a worm sunny day in Washington D.C. and a couple were walking in a local park. The young man said "hey Amy, you wanna pitcher by that tree, it has a nice background to it" Amy walked in front of the tree and turned to face the young man. "Ok are you ready James" Amy asked. "Yeah just give me a sec. As James pointed the camera at Amy, he saw something very strange in the tree, so he zoomed in on it and screamed "aaarrrhhhhhh...". "What's wrong"? Amy asked James. He just pointed up into the tree and Amy looked up to see a skull in the tree. She screamed and they both ran away.

Booth was sitting at his desk at home with a glass of scotch, staring into space, thinking of what Pelant had made him do to him and Brennan. He was in deep thought when Christine came over, putting her hands on his leg laughing he turned to her and smiled "hey Christine, what do you want" Booth said and Christine smiled, putting her arms in the air. Booth smiled and lifted her up in the air as he got up and she laughed. He hugged her lightly then started tigeling her and she laughed even louder into his ear. Brennan was watching from the hallway as her daughter and the man she loved were laughing. Then suddenly she heard Booths phone go off and Booth placed Christine on the couch and answered "Booth" he says "yeah...text me the address...thanks" he puts the phone down and turns to see Brennan looking at him. "Who was that"? She asked. "Caroline, we've got a case, and the good thing is that it's in D.C. so it's not along drive" Booth said to Brennan. "Oh, so we can come home to see Christine". Booth nodded. "I should call Max and ask him to look after Christine then" Brennan suggested. "Sure" Booth said, taking Christine.

Arriving at the crime scene Booth saw the remains and Brennan walked over to them with Hodgins. "So male, female" Booth asked. "Judging from the heart shaped pelvis, male, several hairline fractures to the skull and all the flesh has been stripped except from the mussels" Brennan told Booth. Booth looked up from his notes and looked at Brennan as she did the same. Hodgins speaks up first "does that seem too familiar to you guys". Booth is the first to speak "Pelant" he pauses as Hodgins and Brennan look at him. "Pelant is back". And Brennan nodes. "Yes, I think so". And Booth clenches his fists and walks away from Brennan and Hodgins and they look at each over, then back at the remains. Brennan finds a piece of paper with the number 447 and studies it.

They got back to the lab and Brennan asks if she can have everyone in Angelas office now, and they all go in just as Sweets walks into the lab and Brennan tells him to follow them inside. Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam are in Angelas office and Brennan speaks "Ang can you search this number please". Angela takes the paper and says "sure, but why is everyone else in here". Brennan sighs, "Because we think Pelant is back and I don't want anyone to miss any evidence". Then Cam speaks "so why isn't Booth here then". Then Brennan replies "because Booth is angry at the moment, so I am gunna let him calm down". Everyone nods but Angela "guys its searching ". Then the screen comes up with something saying 'incoming call', so Angela answers it and everyone gaphs and they see Pelant smiling at them.

Brennan is the first to speak up "Pelant...what do you want"? and Pelant just smiles even wider and laughs, "I want Agent Booth. I want to talk to him, so Dr Brennan call him or I will". Brennan presses her lips together and pulls out her phone while everyone watches Brennan. Booth is in his office reading through some files when his phone rings "Booth" he answers. "Booth hay can you come down to the Jeffersonion, we have some evidence that I thought you might want to see" Brennan said. "sure I will be there in a minuet " Booth said. "ok bye Booth" and Brennan hangs up. Then Brennan looks at Pelant "why do you want to talk to Booth". And Pelant looks over all of them "he knows, but only me and him know" and Brennan asks "why do only you and Booth know"? "Because Dr Brennan, I was the one that made him choose" Pelant shot back.

They all didn't know what to do, then Sweets spoke "what did you make Agent Booth choose"? Pelant looked over at the young doctor and replied "you'll find out soon". "how soon will that be then" a voice said from the door and everyone turned to see Booth. "aahh...Agent Booth, good to see you again" Pelant said with a creepy smile and Booth smiled back and walked forward and said "how's the face, I hope it hurts like hell". Pelant just glared at Booth and then finally spoke "I have a little video for you to watch, hope you like it" and then on Angelas screen popped an e-mail. Angela clicked it and it showed Booth, Brennan and Christine playing in the park and Booths face paled as he realised what the video was and says "stop it...please don't" he begged and stepped forward. "I want you to suffer" and Pelant smiled and Angela played the video and Booth walked towards the door and stood by it. Brennan watched Booths actions with confusion then turned to watch the video. As the video ended everyone was silent until Pelant spoke again "I can see you have watched the video...so Dr Brennan what do you think of Agent Booth now...huh" Pelant smiled and laughed. Brennan looked over at Booth who was looking down at the floor, arms folded and Brennan looked at Pelant , who was still laughing. "I still love him" Brennan said and Pelant stopped laughing and leaned forward "your gunna regret you said that Dr Brennan" and the call ended.

Everyone was silent and then Hodgins spoke "what's he going to do now". Just as Hodgins finished Booths phone started ringing. "Booth" he answered. "you do what I say or I will kill some random person every time you refuse" Pelant said. "what do you want then" Booth growled at him. "Walk out the door and get into your car, if anyone asks you where you are going, ignore them. Ill call you when you are in your car" and Pelant was gone. Booth put his phone in his pocket and sighed. Brennan and everyone else where staring at him "who was that" Cam spoke. Booth opened his mouth to speak, but remembered he couldn't say anything and turned to walk out the door, but Brennan grabbed his arm and asked "where are you going Booth" and he just shoved her off him and walked out. But Brennan wasn't going to let him go that easily and followed him out and said "Booth" but he didn't acknowledge her. "BOOTH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING" Brennan shouted which caught everyone's attention in Angelas office, Booth stopped. "why won't you listen or even look at me" she screamed at him. And he turned to face her and says "I am sorry" and walked out the door. Brennan was going to go after him but Cam stopped her "give him some time" Brennan looked at Cam then Angela "follow him through the cameras" and Angela nodded.

They were all in Angelas office and she pulled the security cameras footage. They all saw Booth go to his SUV but suddenly stopped before he got in and answered his phone. It was Pelant "ill text you my location and you will go back inside and tell everyone you know where I am and you will come after me "and Booth said "why are you giving us your location"? And Pelant said "just do it" and with that Pelant hung up and Booths phone got a message saying the address and started to walk back into the Jeffersonion. Angela and the team saw he coming back in and turned the cameras off and pretended to do something else. "I know where Pelant is hiding "Booth said as he walked in and Hodgins said "where then" "here, it's on my phone" Booth said as he gave the phone to Angela and she typed in the address and it came up with a field with a big house, just outside the city. Booth got his phone back from Angela and phoned Flynn and Caroline and they set out to get Pelant.

Booth, Brennan, Caroline, squint squad and the FBI where in the field watching the house. Booth and a squad team were all suited up and ready to go in and Angela hacked into the cameras to watch what they would be doing. Flynn walked up to Booth and said " you ready" Booth nodded "yeah". And Brennan walked over to Booth and said "Pelant called yopu after the video in Angelas office didn't he" and he just nodded "he told me the location of where he is" Booth told her. Caroline walked over to Booth and said " chire, you be careful and try not to get yourself killed" Booth smiled at that "ill try my best" and Booth and the FBI squad team went inside and everyone looked at the cameras. And Brennan started to worry now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The ending for one

Brennan and the team are watching the cameras as Booth is searching for Pelant with his gun in hand. Angela says to Booth "Booth there should be a door up ahead of you. Pelant should be on the over side". "Should be"? Booth asks. "Well there are no cameras, so I would suggest he would be in side" Angela says. "Ok" Booth replies. "Booth be careful" Brennan says with fear in her voice. "I'll be fine Bones trust me" Booth tells Brennan in a calm voice. Booth kicks down the door, but only to find it empty, with writing on the wall saying 'I am in the building, but where'? "He's not here" Booth said angrily. "But I think I have an idea" he says. "What is it" Brennan asks, "You'll find out" Booth said a bit sad. Booth, without anyone knowing, sets up a bomb and tells everyone to move away from the building. Brennan immediately asks "why"? And Booth says "Just do it", so they all move back with Brennan worrying.

Angela detects something like a bomb and Brennan tells Booth to get out. He says he's coming, when he is actually finishing the bomb. Brennan can't see him anywhere through the cameras and asks Booth "where are you Booth"? Then next thing you know, the building explodes, and everyone looks around in shock. Especially Brennan, considering the fact that Booth isn't out yet. Brennan runs towards the building shouting "Booth"! But Hodgins stops her. Brennan turns to Angela to look at the cameras footage and they can't find Booth anywhere. Suddenly a bang from a door in the ground opens up and someone comes out of it. It's Booth. As he comes out, he looks at the building and says "Whoa, Karma sucks huh"! He crawls out in pain and Brennan sees him and shouts "Booth". He turns around and Brennan runs towards him. The team look in relief that Booth survived the exploitation. Brennan hugs Booth, he is in pain but doesn't care. "Booth, your hurt" Brennan says as she pulls away. "Well yeah, I just got out of a exploding building" Booth explains. Brennan smiles at him and they walk back to the team. "Ouch, I think I know which leg is the worst" Booth says looking at Brennan smiling. "We should take you to the hospital Booth" Brennan suggested. "Yeah I agree with that" Booth replies. But just when they thought it was over, a man shouts "Agent Booth". When Booth, Brennan and everyone else turned around, they saw Pelant!

Booth then reaches for his gun but Pelant said "You pull out your gun Agent Booth and I will shoot Dr Brennan. Now you don't want that do you? Now through your gun on the ground or your girlfriend is dead". Booth stared at him, then through his gun down. "I will kill you" Booth says with anger. "But you see Agent Booth, you have tried many, many times you would, and every time you fail, like trying to blow me up just now" Pelant said to Booth, holding a gun to him. "Doesn't mean I am gunna stop trying" Booth says, clenching his fits. "Now what do you want" Booth replies. "What do I want, what do I want, I want you to be in so much pain, but you know what I want the most" Pelant stops to asks Booth. "What do you want the most"? Booth asks. "I want you, Agent Booth, dead"! Pelant says with a smile on his face. Brennan looks at Booth, worried of what might happen next "Booth" Brennan whispered, almost crying. Then Pelant points the gun in Booths direction, and pulls the trigger, hitting him just below the right side of his ribs. Booth falls down and all the over Agents behind them, shoot Pelant, killing him. Brennan kneels down beside Booth and applies pressure to the wound, saying "Booth your gunna be fine, ok, just...just hang on ok" Brennan keeps on saying to him. There was a lot of blood coming from Booths wound. Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets come over to help. Booth didn't say anything, he just looked a Brennan. Suddenly Booths eyes started to close "No Booth...Booth stay with me ...please stay with me...BOOTH"! Brennan shouted, then everything went black.

Booth was in a hospital bed, Brennan holding his hand while he sleeps, looking at him. There was a knocking at the door, it was Marian and Max (Booths mom and Brennans dad). "Hey Tempe, how is he" Max asks softly. "He's lost a lot of blood, but over than that he's fine" Brennan said looking at her father, still holding Booths hand. "We just wanted to check on both you and Seeley" Marian said with a small smile. "we're both fine" Brennan said smiling at both Marian and Max. "Well sort of" Brennan said, looking at Booth with a smile. Max started to speak "We're gunna sit in the waiting room". "To give you two sometime alone" Marian says as she stared to walk out the door. "And on the plus side, we get to know about each other a bit more, oh and don't even bother arguing " Max said, smiling at Brennan. "Ok" Brennan said as they walked out.

"Now that's probably not a good idea" Booth said waking up. Brennan turned and said "Booth your awake". "What happened"? Booth said confused. There was a pause, "Pelant shot you, remember" Brennan said. "Oh yeah. Look Bones, I am sorry" he said with a sad face. "Sorry...sorry for what"? Brennan asked. "Come on Bones, don't play stupid with me, you know what I mean" Booth said looking at Brennan. Brennan got up and kissed him. When she pulled away she said "It's not your fault Booth, you didn't have a choice and I..." Brenna was cut off by Booth "Yeah, but I hurt you and that's the last thing I would do to you" Booth replies. "Booth, I love you no matter what and this" she paused "Was not your fault" Brennan said as she kissed him again. "I love you Bones" Booth said smiling. "I know you do Booth" Brennan replied, Booth smiled. "So is he dead"? Booth asked Brennan. "Who"? She said wondering . "Pelant, is he dead then" Booth asked. "Yeah, after he shot you, all the over Agents shot him" Brennan said with a smile. "Good...great...fantastic" Booth said with the biggest smile Brennan had seen from him, since she proposed to him! "When I am aloud out then" Booth asked. "Well when you can walk, get up and move around" Brenna replied. Booth smiled at her and she smiled back. "So should you go and save Max from my mom then" Booth said, trying to look out the window. "Why from your mom, my dad's the killer" Brennan asked. "Because my mom can talk people to death" Booth said smiling. Brennan laughed, calling them in.

One week later!

Brennan, Angela and Hodgins were standing in Angela's office. "So the killer wacked the bat, fracturing the L2 and L3 vertebra, broken ribs and fractured the top of the cranium at least in two different places" Brennan said. Booth walked in, slightly limping, due to his injury "Hey guys, what's up" Booth said. "Hey man, how's the wound holding up" Hodgins said to Booth. "Well don't get me started" Booth said smiling. "You should be resting Booth" Brennan said. "Well my doctor said that I should get out of the house more, do some walking" Booth replied. Brenna looked worried. "Hey Bones I'm gunna be fine ok, and I have nothing else to do, so I thought I'd come down and see you, maybe help out with a case" Booth said smiling. "I suppose you could help us with some cases" Brennan said smiling. "Maybe you could help us out with this one" Angela butted in. "Yeah sure, if that's ok with you Bones" Booth said turning back to Brennan. "I suppose you can help Booth" she says smiling at him. Booth clapped his hands together and said "Yes, so what have we got then". Angela, Brennan and Hodgins explained the case and they soon found out that the killer was Luke Jones. He killed his co 'workers because he didn't pay him back the money he owed so he beat him to death with a baseball bat.

When Brenna got home, Booth was trying to get up from the couch. Brennan looking over at him asked "Booth would you like a hand with that". "No Bones I'll be fi...arghh" Booth winched in pain and Brennan sat next to him "Are you ok Booth". Booth looked at Brennan with a smile "I am now you're here". Brennan smiled and kissed him. As Brennan deepened the kiss, by putting her hand behind his neck and he pulled her close, by putting his hands on her waist and they enjoyed the moment.


End file.
